


S'ti th'laktra (I grieve with thee)

by TempestCain



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestCain/pseuds/TempestCain





	S'ti th'laktra (I grieve with thee)

There was noise, a loud noise, followed by sharp pain, a blinding light and then there was nothing.

He felt like he was falling down a deep, dark hole with no end. It was so dark, he was not sure whether his eyes were closed or opened.

But then he felt calm.

Footsteps.

The feeling of soft grass beneath his body.

The sound of a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Pavel." the voice said. "Pavel Andreievich Chekhov." He felt a pair of hands gently shaking his body. "It is time to wake up."

Deep inside, he knew where he was. He knew what had happened, although the memories were fragmented. But he was afraid to open his eyes and confirm the truth.

"Do not be afraid, young Ensign, there is nothing to fear now."

He shook his head. "I-I am not yet ready."

The voice chuckled. "No one ever is."

He heard Hikaru faintly in the back of his mind, urging him to be brave. Taking a shaky breath, he opened his eyes to find himself facing a familiar Vulcan. 

"Now that was not so hard, was it?" said Spock Prime, his eyes smiling and a hand outstretched. He took the offered hand and helped himself up. 

They were standing in a field of flowers, the species of which he could not name even though he prided himself on the extensive botanical knowledge that he and Hikaru shared during one of their sleepless nights. A part of him felt a pang of regret, regret that he would not be able to see Hikaru and the rest of the crew for a long time. A hand rested itself on his shoulder. He looked up at Spock Prime, wiping away the tears that streamed down his face. 

"Will I see them again?" he asked, feeling as if he were a child again. 

The old Vulcan gave him a knowing look. "Of course you will. It may take some time, but one day you will be reunited once more." Spock Prime turned and started walking towards a building in the distance. "Follow me, Pavel. There are some people that would like to meet you. I believe you remember Admiral Pike?"

He took one last look at the field of flowers, wiping the last of the tears, and followed the Vulcan. 

 

 

 

 

In memory of Anton Yelchin (1989-2016)


End file.
